


Lunar Healing

by frieswiththatplease



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, some mentions of the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frieswiththatplease/pseuds/frieswiththatplease
Summary: Vastra catches Jenny sneaking around, and the incident gets Vastra thinking about taking their relationship to the next level.





	1. Hurting

**Author's Note:**

> There are many references in this fic to the events of my previous work, Victorians On A Tardis. This is meant to be a continuation of what happened in it. Vastra and Jenny are, at this point, courting each other, but are quite a distance from their marriage.

Jenny padded quietly into the room, her senses on high alert. When she got to the bookshelf, she got down on her hands and knees to look for the book she had been sneaking about to get. As she got up, she padded softly back out of the room, feeling quite satisfied with her find, only to be greeted with a confused reptilian face.

Jenny squeaked when she saw her employer, standing in the hallway with a candle.

“What are you doing? It's three in the morning!”

“I can ask the same of you. Let me see what you're reading.”

Jenny cleared her throat, and made an attempt to hold the book behind her. Vastra just raised a brow and reached behind Jenny to grab it.

“I just want to say that I have the right to read whatever I want to…” Vastra pulled the book from Jenny’s grip, quirking a brow at her human companion. 

“Indeed you do, dear. Let's see... This is a Silurian book!”

Vastra turned the book over to see its cover, which read (in ancient Silurian script)  _ Modern Silurian Anatomy and Physiology. _ She looked up at Jenny.

“You're up at three in the morning to read about Silurian anatomy?”

“I’m curious, aye? You always encourage me to read and whatnot, so…” Jenny trailed off, making wild gestures with her hands. The absurdity of the situation was not lost on Jenny, as they were both standing in their sleeping attire - Jenny in a white shift and Vastra in a long-sleeve and pants ensemble which helped her stave off the cold. Just a few weeks ago Jenny might have been blushing from this situation, but they had been “courting” (as Vastra seems intent on calling it) ever since the incident on the TARDIS, and Jenny was slightly more comfortable seeing Vastra in more intimate scenarios.

“Well, since you seem so curious about it… I won't stop you. I was just worried that someone had broken in.”

“You could hear me?”

“I could sense you outside. Just a feeling.”

Jenny threw a haughty look at Vastra, retrieved the book and attempted to walk away, before Vastra stopped her once more. 

“What is this?” she questioned, pointing at a small piece of paper Jenny had slipped into the middle of the book.

“A bookmark. To keep track of where I left off? Do Silurians not have bookmarks?”

“Our differences are many and varied, I'm afraid. Can I see where you stopped?”

“Uh…no. Privacy! Spoilers?”

“I've read this whole book as a student. It was my textbook, I remember how it looks like.”

Vastra swiftly grabbed the book and flipped to the page Jenny had marked. Even in the dark, Vastra could make out the diagrams on the page. Vastra's head whipped up and she looked at Jenny, whose eyes had become astonishingly large.

“I can explain, see, I uh…”

“Is this what you’re trying to hide? You’ve been looking at diagrams of… Silurian genitalia?”

Jenny huffed, feeling the unmistakable warmth of a blush creeping up her neck. Vastra could hear the audible sound of a gulp from the younger woman, who was clearly at a loss for words. 

“I don’t think that’s a particularly Victorian thing to do…” Vastra intoned, looking over the diagram. Jenny’s bookmark turned out to be a folded piece of paper, which had notes written in Jenny’s handwriting.

_ Blood vessels dilate under surface of scales with arousal, causes darkening green and change in texture from smooth to raised. Crests are sensitive to touch, especially lower/back spikes. Sensitive areas: face, neck, thighs, inner arms, palms, inner thighs, genitalia. Main anatomical differences: No nipples, no navel, ridge near coccyx with evolutionarily vestigial remnants of ancestral tail. Cloaca located between- _

Vastra did not manage to finish reading the note before Jenny snatched the bookmark away, swiftly avoiding Vastra and running back to her room, slamming the door. Vastra stood rooted to the ground, trying to process exactly what had happened. It had been a while since she was this shocked. 

Knowing that she would not get anything out of Jenny with such a reaction, Vastra decided to retire to her own room, allowing both of them to rest and perhaps broach the subject sensitively tomorrow. Vastra had gotten accustomed to the rather human practice of sleeping over big decisions, especially with casework, and decided that coming to understand the fascinating woman she was courting required more deductive reasoning than anything she had ever put her mind to. 

As Vastra placed her head on the pillows (she really had gone native at this point, Silurians naturally slept sitting up) she tried applying her knowledge of human social norms to the issue at hand. Jenny was clearly studying Silurian genitalia, which could be a small part of a larger, rigorous personal study of Silurian anatomy, except it seemed that Jenny was especially interested in functions of arousal and reproduction. Vastra was also fairly certain that humans do not read anything in the dark (their night vision had always been terrible, and they seemed to be diurnal creatures) so Jenny must have been trying to hide her reading material from Vastra under the cover of darkness. Vastra could also tell that Jenny was, for some reason, ashamed, which confirmed Vastra’s suspicion that Jenny was specifically trying to hide a socially shameful act -- in this case, her rather intense study of Silurian copulation. Vastra could only conclude…

Vastra sat up, her heart genuinely racing. She tried to calm her thoughts, but they raced uncontrollably in her mind.  _ Jenny wants to learn more about my body.  _ They were courting, yes, in that they would kiss often and do nice things for each other, but they had never… 

Vastra turned a darker shade of green, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. Vastra  _ flirted _ , yes, Jenny did too, and there was more than enough suggestion from the TARDIS incident that at some point in the future they would share a bed -- something which Vastra had since learnt indirectly meant copulation. But the reality of this had not fully sunken in for Vastra. They put down a lack of more intimate activities to how busy they both were, what with Vastra’s recently landed full-time job as a detective with Scotland Yard, Jenny’s own admirable work as Vastra’s assistant, their lessons and sword-training… it went without saying that they had little time for anything except for kissing. Most days, Vastra and Jenny would sit in the study, thoroughly reviewing notes from their work before retiring to their separate rooms. Even weekends would be similar, if not more tiring, as they often planned 3 hours of sword training, 3 hours of  _ Pikir _ meditation, 3 hours of science lectures and 3 hours of reading. Jenny would linger in front of Vastra’s door, they would kiss, and Vastra would wish Jenny a peaceful rest, insisting that her human companion get the rest necessary for the challenging day ahead. Every day Vastra longed to spend even more time with Jenny, but she never wanted to vex Jenny or over-tire her. A small doubt in Vastra’s mind made her think that perhaps Jenny would be sick and tired of seeing Vastra the whole day -- something that made Vastra hold back whenever she felt she might be spending too much time with the human, beyond their agreed schedules. She never considered that maybe Jenny might want to spend more time with her too. 

Vastra closed her eyes, willing for sleep to come as it usually would, especially after a frustrating day like this one. But her mind was filled with thoughts of Jenny, and what their relationship really meant to her. Romantically, yes, Jenny was a wonderful partner. Silurian literature often described good romantic relationships as thorough exercises in self-improvement. Vastra was intensely aware of how much Jenny had changed her, from a loathing, furious, vengeful person to an adjusted, moral being. Silurian philosophy valued community beneficence as the cornerstone of personal worth. When The Doctor first saved Vastra from the drilling in the London Undergroud, her entire community of Silurians had perished, and Vastra’s self-loathing stemmed from the idea that she no longer had a society to contribute to. But Jenny had completely changed Vastra’s mind. Jenny’s friendship with Vastra was a salve for the deep wounds that haunted Vastra for months on end. Jenny helped Vastra accept that the Sisterhood of Warriors had perished, and that Vastra was the last of her tribe. Jenny helped Vastra see that indeed, although her tribe had passed, Vastra was still alive, and still had a moral obligation to serve her community. Jenny helped Vastra adopt Victorian England as the new society to which the Silurian belonged to, taught Vastra its norms and quirks, helped Vastra learn about what made it so utterly despicable and yet so worthy of help. Jenny, merely a fraction of Vastra’s age, had changed the Silurian for the better. Vastra was still coming to terms with how lucky she was to have Jenny for herself. 

These romantic feelings were entangled with Vastra’s physical attraction to Jenny, which Vastra still could not explain fully. Vastra had long been attracted to Jenny’s skin, which was always warm and soft and ridiculously smooth -- the exact opposite of any Silurian’s cold, hard and bumpy scales. Jenny had hair, too -- long, silky hair on her head, and the small, thin hairs on her skin. This should not be attractive to Vastra but it was, so much so that Vastra often indulged herself by running her fingers through the smaller hairs at the back of Jenny’s head when they kissed, which would often cause Jenny to shiver and make a small comment about goosebumps. These _ goosebumps _ were small, erect bumps which Jenny often had in response to the cold or light touches, and Vastra would be able to see the small hairs raised on her skin, which Vastra went absolutely crazy for. She knew that her physical fascination with Jenny was completely irrational, and this scared her to no end. Vastra knew that this was the real reason she had avoided any physical intimacies with Jenny beyond kissing. Tonight signalled to Vastra that Jenny wished to change that. 

Vastra’s reverie had not lulled her to sleep, and instead she looked out of her window at the Moon, hanging low in the fog-filled sky. The Moon, which many thousands of years ago was an asteroid, hurtling towards Earth. She remembered the fear in her tribe-leader’s eyes as they rushed into the cryo-chambers, locked deep beneath the Earth’s crust. The  _ Men-Tat  _ Scholar class, of which Vastra was previously a member, had calculated a high probability of impact with the Earth’s surface, ending life as they knew it. The calculations were rushed, and the computers could not come to a definite answer in time. The Council of Tribe-Leaders had decided to start the cryo-preservation despite the indefinite answer, knowing that the asteroid would hit Earth before the computers could arrive at a conclusion. Vastra’s last thought before entering her chamber was fear -- fear for her tribe’s safety and fear for the future of the Earth as she knew it. These thoughts often haunted Vastra, especially at night. She had adopted human sleeping patterns as a coping mechanism so as not to look at the Moon for too long. But that night’s sleepless deliberations had made Vastra confront the image of the Moon hanging in the night sky, and for the first time in months, Vastra cried. She held back a wail for the benefit of Jenny, whose room was next to Vastra’s. The Gods only knew how Jenny managed to get any sleep in the first few months of their stay together, when Vastra would wail every night, looking at the Moon. 


	2. Ode to Aphrodite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny and Vastra experience each other together for the first time. Vastra realises how divinely good Jenny is at it.

Jenny’s eyes strayed to a moonbeam which had fallen gently on the sheath of her katana. It was quite poetic, something Jenny noticed only because she had been in quite a sentimental mood recently. Except that this sort of sentimental pondering (which Jenny had gotten used to doing every night) was being interrupted by intrusive thoughts. Jenny kept thinking of the expression on Vastra’s face when she found out about the book, and what Jenny had been keeping notes of. Beyond the embarrassment there was an irking doubt in her mind about whether Vastra was actually open to what Jenny was thinking of.  _ Does Vastra think about my body as much as I think about hers? _ Jenny’s burgeoning sexual desire for the Silurian was becoming increasingly hard to ignore, and recently Jenny decided to take matters into her own hands. She knew that in the future they would have sex (The Doctor betrayed that they would have  _ “quite a lot of it” _ ) but the precise moment of when exactly they would begin having it was unclear. Jenny decided quite early on that she herself would have to initate it, because she knew Vastra was too hesitant to do anything beyond kissing.

She also was not satisfied knowing that Vastra was much more informed about human anatomy than she was, so she approached the matter in the way suggested by Silurian academia as deemed most appropriate to such a situation of intense curiosity - vigorous research. Jenny quelled her embarrassment by intellectualising the whole affair, writing notes about Silurian genitalia the way she would with her lessons in Physics and Chemistry. Vastra negated Biology from Jenny’s lectures in the interest of time, but Jenny found that the same intellectual rigour could be applied across disciplines without many problems. Before she knew it, she was up at 2.30 am every night, dedicating herself to learning about Silurian copulation, learning about arousal and sex without so much as an inkling of embarrassment. This all went to shame, however, when Vastra discovered it, and Jenny was confronted with the fact that taking notes about sex had distracted her from the actual action of even coming close to a conversation with her companion about it. Jenny was doing what she always did -- she was pining for Vastra from afar. They were already courting, but Jenny somehow still felt so alone. 

Jenny’s thoughts were interrupted by a soft keening sound that emanated from the shared wall between Vastra and Jenny’s rooms. Jenny got up softly and pressed her ear against it, hearing the muffled sound of soft wailing. It was a sound that Jenny had not heard since the first months of their living together, and it broke Jenny’s heart every single time. Hearing it again after so many nights alarmed Jenny, who immediately tried to find someone to blame for Vastra’s sadness. The human immediately felt guilty, a thousand reasons that she might have hurt Vastra conjuring in Jenny’s mind.  _ Could it be that I’ve offended her? Could I have made her angry? Could it be that she’s felt as lonely as I have recently, and I never thought to stop that? _ The last question triggered a barrage of emotions, and Jenny’s heart sank. She got up from the bed, trying not to make a sound. She gathered the courage to open the door and take the few steps required across the hallway to her companion’s room.

As she lay a hand on the doorknob, the soft wailing sound stopped, and Jenny could sense Vastra getting up from the bed. Jenny was shaking with fear, intensely aware that this moment could be the end of their relationship. She could not rationalise any other possibility, and felt devastated that this could spell the end of their brief courtship. The thought sat uneasily in her heart, a sensation that she had never gotten used to despite knowing it all too well. The only thing that kept her in front of that door was a crushing sadness that paralysed her limbs.

The door swung open.

Beams of moonlight filtered through the windows and into the room, framing the silhouette of Vastra’s head. The tears on Vastra’s face had settled in the spaces between her scales, reflecting the light that shone on the Silurian’s beautiful features. Jenny held her breath at how much softer and more vulnerable Vastra looked in the pale moonlight. Her eyes seemed even more piercingly blue as they stared down at Jenny. 

“Jenny,” Vastra whispered. The younger woman was slouched against the doorframe, her hair dishevelled.

“I’m sorry.” Jenny said, her tone betraying how disappointed she was in herself.

“For what, my darling?” Vastra questioned, worried that Jenny seemed almost depressed.

“I, I did something wrong. You’re upset.” Jenny intoned, failing to meet Vastra’s eyes. 

Vastra’s brow furrowed, and she took a step closer to Jenny. The Silurian wrapped her arms around Jenny’s waist, taking the younger woman’s head and placing it against her heart

“You did nothing wrong, my dear. Please do not feel guilty for causing me grief, when you had nothing to do with it.” Jenny heard Vastra’s words but could not shake the sadness that she felt for her companion’s obvious grief. Jenny lifted her head from Vastra’s chest, looking up at the Silurian through teary eyes.

“Why were you crying?” Jenny whispered, wanting desperately to help Vastra through her pain. 

“I could not sleep. And when I do not sleep I look at the Moon. And I remember…”

Jenny did not need to hear the end to the story, knowing full well what Vastra was crying about. She wrapped her arms around the Silurian, feeling the deep breaths that Vastra was taking in an effort to feel less pain. 

“I’m sorry, Ma’am. I’m so sorry. So sorry.”

“No, it… it is not your fault, Jenny.”

“But I wish I could make you feel better. I didn’t know you still cry. I thought you’d stopped.”

“I stopped because I’ve learnt to sleep every night. Tonight was an exception.” Vastra said, looking down at Jenny’s doe eyes. Her heart melted at the earnestness in Jenny’s expression.

“You couldn’t sleep because of what happened?” 

“I couldn’t sleep because I kept thinking about how I was neglecting you. I thought you did not want me, that I was overstepping… in my attraction to you. I assumed that the strength of my physical attraction to you was not the same as yours. I pushed you away because I was afraid you did not love me as… as I love you.”

Jenny gasped at Vastra’s admission. Vastra was shocked too, but realised that what she said was true. She loved Jenny. 

Jenny reached out for Vastra and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips found each other and started the slow, languorous motions that they were used to, until Jenny placed her hands tenderly on either side of Vastra’s face, deepening the kiss. Vastra’s hands found the base of Jenny’s head, gently caressing the hairs, but an uncontrollable force pushed her hands downwards, moving down Jenny’s neck. Jenny let go of Vastra and their lips parted abruptly.

“Jenny, I’m sorry, did I do something wrong?”

“Vastra, I…”

Both of them were taken aback by Jenny’s use of Vastra’s name without the familiar  _ Ma’am _ . Jenny started to correct herself but Vastra interrupted her.

“Jenny, I think I understand why you did what you were doing. You wanted to…”

Vastra cleared her throat, trying to find the right way to address this delicate issue. 

“You wanted to learn how to have sex with me,” Vastra paused, waiting for an objection from Jenny. Jenny’s intense gaze prompted Vastra to continue. “You’ve probably felt like this for a long time, and I’ve been denying it to you because I was afraid of rejection.”

Jenny took a breath, gathering the courage to ask Vastra what she had been meaning to all along.  “It doesn’t matter what I want if you don’t want it too. Do you?” 

Vastra finally understood why Jenny thought she was to blame for Vastra’s crying, and brought Jenny closer, resting her head on Jenny’s shoulder, her arms wrapping around the younger woman’s body. 

“I want it too, Jenny. I want you. More than anything else on Earth.”

Vastra heard a small sigh escape Jenny's lips, feeling the younger woman's chest lower as she exhaled. Then Vastra felt soft, warm fingers touch Vastra's neck, making their way up the ridges at the back of her skull and caressing the bony ridges on Vastra's head. 

Vastra purred, placing her hands on either side of Jenny's hips, steadying herself as Jenny continued softly stroking Vastra's crests. Being this close to Jenny meant she could feel how warm and steady Jenny’s small frame was, how delightful she smelled up close, how wonderful it felt that small hairs were tickling the side of Vastra’s face.

Vastra turned to face Jenny’s neck, which smelled most strongly of her scent, and placed a lingering kiss on it, feeling Jenny’s pulse increase. She could hear the younger woman sigh, place a hand on the small of Vastra’s back, leaning in to the kiss. Vastra repeated it to the other side of Jenny’s neck, feeling Jenny’s pulse underneath her soft skin.

“Perhaps we should move out of the corridor. You might get too cold,” Jenny whispered.

Vastra hummed and stood upright, looking at Jenny and smiling.

“I find that you worry too often about my body temperature.”

“Well I don’t want you to get cold! I know how grumpy you can get.” Jenny gasped as she placed an arm around Vastra’s waist and guided them both into Vastra’s room. Vastra let out a small laugh, glad that they were speaking normally again. 

“It is my duty,” Jenny said slowly as they crossed the doorway, “to keep you warm.” She pulled Vastra in for a kiss and continued walking until the backs of Vastra’s knees hit the bed. The Silurian sat on the edge, never breaking the kiss. She could feel Jenny’s hands moving quite erratically, darting from Vastra’s shoulders to the sides of her face and the back of her head, before Vastra realised that the human was trembling.

“Are you alright, my dear?”

“To be very honest, I’m terrified.” Jenny smiled, chuckling lightly at how much she was shaking. 

“I am too. This is all very new for us both.”

Jenny sat next to Vastra on the bed, and proceeded to reach behind her to undo her bun, placing the pins on the bedside table. Vastra watched in awe as her hair tumbled onto her shoulders.

“You are so beautiful.”

“Really?”

Vastra nodded. “Your hair is amazing.”

Jenny smiled, reaching out for Vastra’s hands so that Vastra could feel her hair. The Silurian’s eyes fluttered shut at how soft and silky Jenny’s hair was, and Jenny revelled at how much just her hair could affect Vastra. She guided the Silurian in for a kiss, but Vastra pulled away from Jenny’s mouth and aimed for Jenny’s neck, unbothered by the long hair which had gathered around Jenny’s collarbone and seemed to be everywhere. Jenny leaned into the sensation, pulling Vastra down gently until the Silurian was above Jenny, propping herself up by her elbows. Vastra stopped the gentle kisses, looking at Jenny in the eyes before slowly licking the area she was kissing, ready to stop if Jenny was not comfortable. But the sighing sounds the younger woman was making just increased in volume, so Vastra continued. Jenny’s arms were stroking Vastra’s back, her toes curling at how wonderful it all felt. Things were going slowly,  _ too slowly _ for Jenny’s preference. So she reached for the hem of Vastra’s shirt and tugged at it. 

Vastra got up, looking at Jenny’s lidded eyes and wordlessly took off her nightshirt. She watched as Jenny sat up and looked over her body, the intense gaze making Vastra acutely aware of her own body. Jenny stared in awe at Vastra’s muscular and yet surprisingly svelte frame, from her shoulders to her shapely abdomen and the flat, slightly muscled area where human breasts would usually be. Her scales gleamed different shades of green, the darker, smaller scales outlining her most prominent muscles. Most interestingly, Vastra had no belly button, but instead had many wide, thin and yellow scales that stretched across her abdomen and continued downward at a sloping gradient. As Vastra approached Jenny, afraid of judgement, Jenny placed her trembling hands on either side of Vastra’s waist and kissed the wide scales above Vastra’s stomach. Jenny could feel the Silurian melt into the touch, running her hands through Jenny’s hair.

Vastra bent down and captured Jenny’s lips in her own once more, the human running her hands up and down the sides of Vastra’s toned waist. They parted once more just to adjust themselves so that they were kneeling on the bed, before Jenny pushed Vastra down and straddled her, a small smile apparent on Jenny’s face. Her finger trailed the contour of Vastra’s collarbone, and she placed her hand on Vastra’s chest, feeling her heart.

“I read about how your body would look like,” Jenny whispered, transfixed by how the scales beneath her fingers raised and changed texture, just as the book said, “and it didn’t prepare me for how beautiful you look right now.”

Vastra smiled, placing a hand over Jenny’s.

“I am quite… very taken by your scientific endeavour to know more about Silurian anatomy. What else did you learn?”

Jenny giggled softly, feeling the tight muscles underneath Vastra’s scales relax and contract. Jenny took off her shift, leaving it on the floor and letting Vastra see her. Vastra’s lips quivered, her eyes gleaming as she took in everything before her. Vastra’s hands reached out to touch, but was spoiled for choice. She had never seen so much of Jenny’s porcelain skin on display. 

Jenny reached down, guiding Vastra’s hands towards her breasts. The Silurian felt the darker shapely patch of skin with the palm of her hand, and gasped at how it had changed texture and became erect upon touch. She heard Jenny moan slightly, so she continued feeling the younger woman’s breasts with her fingers, eliciting small sighs and even more moaning. Jenny leaned into the touch, her eyes fluttering shut.

“Are you alright? Is this good?”

Jenny nodded, looking at Vastra through lidded eyes. She gently moved Vastra’s hands away, before slowly lowering herself onto Vastra’s body. Jenny’s skin melded onto Vastra’s and its glorious heat sent tingles up Vastra’s spine. Jenny stroked the insides of Vastra’s arms, kissing the juncture of Vastra’s neck and shoulders. Vastra let out an involuntary grunt, the stimulation from those pleasure points sending a haze over Vastra’s vision. Jenny seemed to know almost instinctively how good that would feel.

“Does that feel good?” Jenny asked, her voice muffled. Vastra only nodded, unable to speak. Jenny’s hair was everywhere, and some of it even tickled Vastra’s crests, making the Silurian almost breathless with pleasure.

Jenny got up, panting, and started kissing Vastra’s collarbone, then her pectoral muscles, then her abdomen, looking up at Vastra every once in a while to see if she was alright. 

Vastra’s hands found their way to the human’s breasts once more, but Jenny only laughed and guided them to her sides. “Don’t distract me.” Jenny whispered, grinning.

“From what?” Vastra asked, panting between each syllable. 

“I’m testing myself on what I’ve learned. If I’m not wrong… this is quite a sensitive area?” Jenny kissed a broad, triangular shaped scale below the area a human’s navel would be, eliciting a loud gasp from Vastra.

“You read about this in the… in the book?” 

Jenny nodded, replacing her kisses with long, broad licks which reduced Vastra to a whimpering mess. The combination of Jenny’s wet, textured tongue, its warmth and the pressure made for a sensation Vastra had never felt before. Vastra’s scales rippled in delight, turning rigid and rough in patterns around her abdomen, up to her shoulders. 

Jenny sat up once more, watching the scales change in a pattern. “Oh, you are a marvel. That is fantastic.”

Vastra pulled Jenny close for a kiss, palming Jenny’s breasts once more. The younger woman hummed as Vastra’s fingers deftly stroked her nipples, before Vastra pulled her lips apart. A look of inspiration came upon Vastra’s face, and she motioned for Jenny to move, pulling the younger woman up by her hips. She then took one of Jenny’s nipples in her mouth, being careful to move slowly so that Jenny had time to react. The younger woman squeaked, her hands jerking to support herself by gripping tightly to the bedframe as Vastra licked and sucked on her pert nipples. Jenny let out a long, slow moan, and Vastra felt Jenny’s legs wrapping even tighter around Vastra’s waist. Vastra’s hands frantically stroked Jenny’s torso and her exposed legs, avoiding the growing heat between them.

Jenny lowered herself once more, meeting Vastra face-to-face with an undeniable expression of arousal.

“I want to see more of you.” Vastra said, unsatisfied with how dark the room had gotten. The moonlight was not enough. Vastra moved to get up, and Jenny got off her torso, watching as the Silurian hurried to light the candles, those exquisite green hands trembling. Jenny had never seen her mistress tremble in this way before. Once the candles had been lit, Vastra turned to see Jenny, lying on her side and propped up on one elbow. The warm candlelight did wonders to cast Jenny in a warm, soft glow. It reminded Vastra of the orange-scaled Silurian goddesses that were often revered in ancient Silurian religions.

“You… you look like a goddess.” Vastra breathed, wanting nothing more than to hold Jenny closely and worship every part of her. Vastra shuffled quickly back into Jenny’s warm embrace, kissing her desperately, feeding off the energy of Jenny’s warmth.

“You are deserving of my reverence in every way.” Vastra breathed, complying as Jenny once more pushed her to lie on her back, resuming the position they had taken previously. 

Jenny looked down at Vastra, whispering gently. “Will you let me take you, then?”

“Yes, yes, please. Please, Jenny.” Vastra whispered, watching as Jenny lowered herself once more to the triangular scale on Vastra’s waist and kissing it gently before moving lower, where the scales were smaller and softer, before stopping right above the horizontal slit that marked Vastra’s entrance. 

“You’ll tell me if I do anything wrong?” Jenny breathed, locking eyes with Vastra’s. Vastra nodded.

Jenny gently kissed Vastra there, feeling the smooth, raised scales that lined them before licking the entrance in a broad stroke. Vastra moaned, her eyes shut tight as she felt for Jenny’s hand, interlocking their fingers. Jenny’s other hand had felt the entrance to the slit, feeling it slowly loosen enough for Jenny’s finger to enter. Jenny watched as Vastra grunted loudly, squeezing Jenny’s hands tightly as Jenny’s finger and tongue worked together to feel the inside of Vastra. Vastra’s hand guided Jenny’s fingers to enter her in just the right way, pulling in and out at just the right speed. As Jenny felt for Vastra’s pleasure point, she parted her lips from Vastra’s cloaca and made her way back up, her fingers never stopping the rhythm they had built up. Vastra’s body was writhing in pleasure, and Jenny held back from kissing the Silurian just so she could admire the emerald beauty underneath her. Almost all her scales were raised, forming a delicious friction with Jenny’s skin which almost seemed to ripple as they moved up and down Vastra’s body. Jenny finally found the smooth, hard nub inside of Vastra which promised to provide her with the most pleasure and pressed on it firmly. Vastra’s eyes opened to look at Jenny and pulled her in for a kiss. Jenny continued stroking that precious nub, increasing her speed as Vastra’s body arched into her touch, absorbing the warmth that Jenny’s body exuded in intoxicating amounts until Vastra’s body froze. Vastra’s hands tried to find a grip as waves of pleasure rolled along her body, and her hands found Jenny’s ass, clutching them in an effort to steady herself. All semblance of control left Vastra as she climaxed, and she shouted Jenny’s name over and over again, until her orgasm washed over. Jenny pulled her fingers out, feeling the sticky clear substance between her digits before putting them into her mouth, tasting Vastra’s unique taste on her tongue. Vastra opened her eyes once more to see Jenny sucking her fingers, looking at Vastra through hooded eyes. 

“You _ are  _ a goddess.” Vastra sighed, her hands resting on Jenny’s thighs. “You are so, so beautiful,” Vastra said, placing small kisses to the back of Jenny’s hands. 

“So I guess I did a good job?” Jenny asked, chuckling when Vastra enthusiastically nodded.

“Divinely good. And to think I was never religious until now.” Vastra said, a leisurely smile forming on her face.

“Only you would find divine meaning in this,” Jenny teased. 

“I do. And I think you deserve my worship.” Vastra’s face was dead serious as she looked into Jenny’s dark eyes, stroking the soft skin on her thighs.

“Then worship me.” Jenny whispered.

“Tell me what you want, Jenny.”

“I want you to lick me.”

“Show me where.”

Jenny’s hands shifted from their place on Vastra’s chest and to the heat between her legs.

“I want you here.”

“Show me how to worship you, goddess.”


	3. Goddess Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny is a goddess in Vastra's eyes, so Vastra worships her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always really liked the idea of Jenny being a big top in the bedroom, and Vastra complying with everything Jenny says. Sort of makes up for the image they have to present in public.

Jenny got up off her straddling position above Vastra, giving the Silurian space to sit up. Vastra felt up Jenny's back, the small bumps of her spine, her toned, sloping shoulders down to her waist. Jenny's body was curvy and smooth, the opposite of Vastra's more angular features. Vastra felt the weight of Jenny's breasts in her palms, her tongue darting out to lick and tug at her erect nipples. This caused Jenny to writhe and shudder with pleasure, digging her fingernails into Vastra's sides. 

A new surge of strength flooded Vastra's being as she heard her lover's sighs and moans. Jenny struggled to keep her eyes open, watching Vastra's crests bobbing up and down as they continued lapping at Jenny's breasts. She laced her fingers between the bony ridges at the back of the Silurian's head and arched her body towards Vastra's. 

Vastra slowed down after a while, however, unsure of how to proceed and afraid to do anything wrong. Jenny looked down at the Silurian, whose deep, blue eyes betrayed her eagerness to pleasure Jenny as Jenny had pleasured her. 

So Jenny got off her mistress, guiding her silently by the shoulders to get off the bed.

“Did I do something wrong, my love?”

“You wanted to worship me?”

Vastra gulped. “Yes, Jenny.”

Jenny shifted herself right to the edge of the bed, never  breaking eye contact with her mistress. She pushed Vastra down to her knees onto the floor, guiding the Silurian to assume a position between Jenny’s legs. Vastra could smell the thick scent of Jenny up close, a mixture of pheromones and musk emanating from Jenny’s core. 

Jenny bent down, capturing Vastra’s lips in a frenzied kiss, before pushing Vastra’s head gently downwards, letting Vastra’s tongue trail a damp, cold trail along her collarbone, across her chest, between her breasts to her navel. This newfound control over the powerful Silurian was exhilarating for the younger woman, who always felt inferior to her mistress. Seeing Vastra vulnerable, hearing her call Jenny a goddess and her willingness to worship every inch of Jenny’s body gave the human an unexplainable thrill. Vastra could taste this excitement in Jenny as she lapped up the small beads of sweat near Jenny’s navel. As her head travelled lower, she could see the small, curly hairs between Jenny’s legs, which, when parted, revealed a sanctuary of warmth and wetness. Vastra almost felt dizzy at the thick scent of pheromones, her tongue darting out of her mouth to taste the molecules as they dissipated into the air. 

Vastra just watched as Jenny ran a finger up and down those slick folds, her eyes fluttering shut as she did so, before she took Vastra’s hand and encouraged her to follow suit. Vastra used two fingers to do the same, eliciting a small moan from Jenny.

“You are so wet…” Vastra whispered, looking up at Jenny.

Jenny’s hand jerked up, finding Vastra’s digits and pressing them up against her clitoris, establishing a rhythm as Vastra rubbed it gently at first, then harder upon Jenny’s silent insistence. The sensation of the smooth, cold scales against that nub almost drove Jenny to cumming, but she held back, wanting to feel the Silurian inside her. So she pushed those fingers down, down, and then into her vagina. 

“Here, I want you in here.” Jenny panted, trying not to lose it as the rough, textured pads of Vastra’s fingers created a delicious friction with her inside walls. 

“Show me how, Jenny,” Vastra pleaded.

Jenny’s hand guided Vastra’s wrist: in, out, in, out, Vastra’s thumb finding that wonderful nub and establishing a rhythm. Jenny gasped, supporting herself with one arm as the other held Vastra’s shoulder. 

“Can I lick you now?” Vastra begged. Jenny’s eyes seemed to focus and unfocus, the glorious image of Vastra blurring up at intervals. 

“Yes, oh… lord, yes!” Jenny cried, her hand tugging Vastra’s shoulder forward. Vastra complied, nestling her face close to Jenny’s heat and moved her fingers away, licking Jenny in one swift upward motion. The younger woman rutted against the Silurian, the sudden motion amplified hundredfold against Jenny’s sensitive folds. This was nothing, however, compared to when the Silurian’s long, girthy tongue slid into Jenny, licking her inner walls. Vastra’s finger found Jenny’s clit once more, rubbing it in sync with her tongue’s motions. Jenny could not help but let out short, hitched breaths, unable to verbalise her pleasure. Vastra went faster, trying to accommodate Jenny’s body as it rutted against her mouth. Vastra could feel Jenny’s slick walls contract, when she suddenly felt a spongey, soft part with her tongue. As Jenny’s cries got louder, Vastra found that area again, pressing hard against it before feeling Jenny’s walls tighten and a loud throaty sound emanate from deep inside Jenny.

Vastra’s tongue slowed it’s rhythm, and the Silurian felt an ache develop in her jaw as she slid the long appendage out of Jenny. Just as the tongue left Jenny, Vastra felt a trickle of wetness drip down her chin. The Silurian licked Jenny’s essence up, the small, soft motions causing Jenny to twitch and jerk slightly. The younger woman had flopped back onto the bed, her vision completely blurry, riding out her orgasm with the flecks of pleasure she felt as Vastra licked and sucked her cum. 

“Are you alright, my love?”

Vastra got up, hovering over her lover, slightly worried that the younger woman seemed to be in a trance. Jenny only smiled as she saw Vastra’s anxious face pop into view. Vastra could see how dilated Jenny’s pupils were, how her eyes had become dark, endless pools of black and brown. Vastra placed her elbows either side of Jenny, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

“Was that pleasing for you, my love?” Vastra whispered softly into Jenny’s ear, tugging at it with her lips.

“And to think you didn’t even need to spend days reading up about human anatomy for this,” the younger woman huffed in faux annoyance. 

Vastra smiled, kissing Jenny on the head. They readjusted themselves on the bed, Jenny wrapping her arms around Vastra, her warmth keeping the Silurian blessedly warm. Waves of drowsiness overcame the Silurian, and the image of her beloved lying in her arms, lit by the waning moon, could not have made Vastra more content than she had been in a long time. 


End file.
